


Not Like Him

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, F/M, Kidnapping, Panic Attacks, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 09:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14422707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Not Like Him

Work sucked.

Her family life sucked.

The only thing she had going for her was Spencer, so thankfully he was going to be home in a few minutes. She was so on edge and so discombobulated that the idea of choosing something for dinner seemed overwhelming. Whenever she couldn’t make decisions, Spencer did it for her, so maybe she’d just wait for him and ask him what he wanted.

Speak of the sexy devil. 

The sound of the key turning in the lock made her smile, but as Spencer walked in the door she could see that he’d had an awful day. After a wonderful night the night before, he’d been woken up this morning by a frantic phone call from Morgan for an amber alert in the area. Honestly, there was no more trying a case for him. “Hi, honey,” she said softly as he sat on the couch. She wasn’t about to ask how his day went because more than likely it wasn’t good and he didn’t want to talk about it. “I’ve missed you today.”

Spencer didn’t say much, nodding his head in her direction before curling up with a blanket. Maybe he wanted to take a nap. “I’m not sure what to have for dinner,” she said absentmindedly. She went to grab a glass to fill up with water and nearly lost her grip on it when he snapped.

“How am I supposed to know?” His voice was harsh, so opposite of the normal softness he exhibited when he walked through the door after work. 

Okay, so he’d had a bad day. Some downtime and something in his stomach would probably make him feel a little less on edge. “Are you in the mood for anything in particular? I can order in if you want. I’ve just been very indecisive today.”

“I’m in the mood to be left alone!” He snapped again. “I don’t want anything. What I want is for people to stop being scum of the earth! What I want is to not fine children dead at the hands of sick fuckers! What I want is to climb into a fucking hole and never come out if it means I never have to deal with this bullshit again. Y/N, just leave me alone!”

Spencer never yelled at her. Her heart dropped as her sweaty hands slipped off the counter, her heart racing to keep pace with her thoughts. “I-I-I-” Clutching her chest, she ran inside to their bedroom just in time to wipe a tear from her eye. She felt like the room was spinning. Nothing made sense. This was so unlike him. As her heart rate spiked at random, she found herself unable to breath, sitting on the bed with a thud to try and refocus herself. 

Nothing was working.

*****

Today had been hell, but that didn’t give him the right to be an asshole to the woman he loved. “Y/N, I’m sorry-” he said, his voice strained as he pushed himself up off the couch and turned toward the kitchen. She wasn’t there. He hadn’t even heard her leave. “Y/N?”

Starting toward the bedroom, Spencer chastised himself for being so insensitive. Y/N had been having issues with her parents lately, plus her job overworked her and underpaid her. He wasn’t the only one with a tough life, and what they had was each other. 

“Y/N?”

He pushed the door to their room open and watched as her somehow smaller form curled into itself, clutching the blanket close. “Y/N, I’m sorry I snapped.”

She didn’t say anything and honestly he didn’t blame her. As he sat on the bed, he could feel her shaking. He’d send her into a panic attack. Fuck. I’m such an asshole. Her face was flushed and her eyes were puffy from crying. “Honey, I’m sorry. Please look at me.”

Reluctantly, she turned to face him, allowing him to kiss her cheek but not reciprocating the action. “I had no right to snap at you. I’m so sorry.”

“No, you didn’t have any right to snap at me,” she said flatly. 

He flinched at the harshness of her tone but took it to heart anyway. “No, I didn’t. I’m sorry I scared you, or made you anxious. I had an awful day and I took it out on you. It’s not okay.”

“No, it’s not,” she said, sitting up and kissing his cheek. “But I still love you.”

Spencer smiled sheepishly. “Okay, good,” he said, “You’re the light at the end o my day. I don’t think I would be able to do this job anymore without you at my side.”

“What happened today?”

Over the next 30 minutes, Spencer told her about the amber alert that had been out on a seven-year-old girl. Her own father who’d lost custody had abducted her. When he was cornered with her, he promised everyone that could hear that if he couldn’t see his daughter than her mother couldn’t either. A seven-year-old collapsed right in front of the man she loved from a bullet wound to the head. “I’m so sorry,” she said through tears. Cases with kids were on a whole other level. Honestly, she wasn’t sure how he did it. “That’s not something anyone should have to see.”

“No,” he choked out. “It’s not. But it also doesn’t give me the right to snap at you, so I’m sorry - again.”

Y/N wrapped her arms around him, her heartbeat finally having steadied out. “It’s not okay, but I forgive you.”

Leaning down, Spencer pressed a kiss to her forehead and laughed when her stomach growled. His own responded in kind. “Want to do pizza tonight?”

“That sounds good to me. Then maybe we can watch something happy to get your mind off things?” Y/N handed him the phone as he nodded.

“You want me to call for food?”

Y/N nodded and snickered. “You know I hate the phone, so this is the start of your penance for snapping at me.”

He hated the phone too, but he wasn’t about to fight it. “Sounds good,” he laughed softly. “Pepperoni?”


End file.
